Lets start over
by Phoenyx fyre
Summary: this is a revamp or rewrite of A saviours nobodie, things are different hopefully improved
1. Chapter 1

She knew right away that something was wrong

_She knew right away that something was wrong. _

_Flashes of memories. _

_Sights and sounds and feelings rushed through her and left her torn between unscathed and ripped to shreds. _

_Everything hurt and yet she was numb._

_Everything was tangled and jumbled and confused. _

_She could sense bits and pieces of her former life through an oppressive darkness. For she knew it was her former life. She could tell that nothing would ever be the same._

_A field...Green...no grey. It's raining hard...she can feel rain? Everything's grey, grey, grey around._

"Daddy where's mummy?"

_voices, why were there voices, there was no one around_

"Daddy's gone, but where? Is he coming back?"

_Wait she knew that voice, could, could it be…_.

_An image, a woman with hair like flame, two children, brother and sister cling to her hands, all of them looking down at a slab of stone._

_A graveyard,_

_That girl was her, the boy her brother, that woman her mot…_

"Mommy you mean he's never coming back why? Doesn't he like us?"

_No that isn't it, Daddy died because of that bad man, because he wanted us_

_Yes that's it...It's all my fault_

"Are we going back home then?"

_What, where, this isn't_

_A simple house, identical to others on the street._

"Grampa Albus?"

_the old man that clutched her hand tightly as if to stop her from running away_

"_I want Mummy and Ha….."_

_Suddenly a large warus like man and hourse faces woman loomed over them,_

_The sound of coins_

"_Stay here Hal…"_

_A whispered word, blue light_

_Then darkness_

She shuddered as awareness brought her back to reality, Something was wrong.

Something dripped from the young girl's forehead, she held up the little particles of darkness that seemed to cling to her fingers for a moment before dissolving into the darkness around her.

_Where am I?_

She took in her surroundings, a city, a town maybe? But then, where were all the people? Why was nobody there?

_Why does it hurt?_

She clutched the place on her chest where her heart should be. Pain began to overwhelm her. She fell to her knees, still holding herself.

"Make it stop!" She cried, her body shaking violently, tears leaking from her closed eyes

_Where's my heart? _

"It's not there!"

_Who is that?_

A figure stepped from the shadows, the dark of night making it difficult to see, but the fact that it wore a black cloak with a hood didn't help either, the silver chains that hung at the front of the cloak jiggled when ever the figure moved.

"I can make the pain go away for you, but you'll have to come with me." The figure said, making his way closer to her. At least, she assumed it was a man. His voice was deeper than that of a woman's.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to distinguish features of the mysterious figure

The man pulled down his hood to look down at her. He had silvery hair and rather dark skin. His yellow-orange eyes stood out oddly against that skin. He smiled an odd smile. It wasn't what a smile should look like. He then spoke. "You are different. There is no way you can be accepted here. You are nothing, worthless, less than scum."

The girl merely raised an eyebrow, laying a hand on her right hip as she looked him over once more, before glaring challengingly into those molten orange eyes. "Gezz thanks for that wonderful assessment now if that's all leave me alone"

Xemnas smirked, he like this girl she seemed feisty, concentrating for the slightest moment The leader of Organization XIII glanced at the young woman before him- not really surprised with what he saw waves of pure energy flowed like lightening in her veins, permeated every cell of her body. Did anyone realize what forces lay within this girl's body? Did she?

To his second sight, she glowed with more power than he had ever encountered in a living being, more then enough to dispose of both himself anyone else who got in her way. He would have to be extremely careful. "Fiery, I like that. And as for who I am, I am like you. Just a Nobody. My name is Xemnas"

The girl frowned as she hugged her ripped and torn jumper more tightly about herself, yet a single bronzed hand released it's grip so it could lay on her breast, resting where her heart should have been

"A Nobody," the stranger, Xemnas confirmed. "We are the leftover bodies and souls of those who have had their hearts lost to the darkness. With no hearts we are neither light nor dark. We exist in-between. We exist in twilight. In essence, we should not exist, but still do. Thus, we are Nobodies."

_Beings that shouldn't exist? No heart? _She thought. Yes, that seemed right. Inside she was... empty... detached. There was a hole inside her chest.

Her hand above the empty are grasped the material tightly, as her head bowed and her eyes clenching shut.

_No, this isn't right, I should know-_

"Perhaps"

The girls head snapped up, sending her hair flying back from her face, wide eyes stared at him

"Perhaps you would like a purpose" Xemnas offered calmly, he would have some mercy on this nobody, everything was new and confusing. "Tell me your name"

Again the girls eyes narrowed her whole attention on focused on the silver haired man

"Your name" Xemnas ordered once more

A soft hiss filled the air as the girl shook her head, sending her long hair flying, and allowing Xemnas a view of the thick black band encircling her neck, like a permanent brand of slavery.

No, all this talking was getting her anywhere She needed answers.

"Was that a no, you do not know your name?" the annoying bastard aka Xemnas questioned, that twisted smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I can not remember my name, but I also know that your screwing with me" The newbee growled

"Do you have any memories at all of who you were before?"

A frown formed on the girls face, as she shivered, her arms wrapping about her slender figure once more "I- I remember fragments, pieces."

"Very well..." Xemnas commented mildly, nodding once to himself "Only those of us who had strong hearts in our last life are blessed with our humanity in tact. We are the most powerful of Nobodies. We can control the lesser Nobodies to help us gain our hearts back."

The girl's head snapped up and she moved forward a pace before pausing again. "We can get our heart's back?"

"That is what my organization is dedicated to." Xemnas commented as he spread his arms wide. "If you join us, we can help you. You are like us. You have retained your humanity."

"I feel a 'but' coming..."

Xemnas laughed as his arms dropped back to his side. "All I must do is test your strength."

"How do you do that?"

"Like this..." He waved a hand and suddenly five white... _things _appeared. Humanoid _things_ with electricity running up their sides. They moved back and forth in a graceful, hypnotic, gyrating dance. Their "lips" unzipped, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The girl recognized them for what they were: lesser Nobodies. Dusks

The long haired girl frowned, "I know these creatures, they killed me, I won't let that happen again"

"Defeat them," Xemnas ordered simply.

She ignored the fact that this creature, Xemnas was trying to order her about as she dropped into a fighting stance that felt strangely comfortable.

_Dammit! I need a weapon... _And then felt it. In the back of her mind, a little 'click,' similar to a lock being opened.

Unbeknownst to the girl, the older nobody was smiling.

Ignoring the Dusks dancing about her, she closed her eyes, _ weapon._ _come to me!_

Suddenly the lesser Nobodies lost patience, leaping onto the girl, as she mentally willed the image she held in her mind into existence, although she some how knew that she would never again be able to create something like this again, as within her something flared once before it vanished forever.

--

The Dusks were easy to dispose of. A couple hacks at each one and they simply vanished in a puff of darkness.

The sound of clapping reminded her she wasn't alone, the thrill of battle still thrummed through her as she snarled out, "I want answers, and I want them now or your next"

This time the stranger laughed outright, but it was a hollow, bitter sound. The sound that comes from those without a heart "You can have your answers, child, but you must join us first." Xemnas held out his hand, the creepy grin once more on his face.

Raising an eyebrow as she took the offered hand, mirroring the others strange smile "What all of this was an entrance exam how wonderful"

Xemnas pulled his hand away first, shadows entwining around it. He threw the shadows, now a coat similar to his, at the girl.

The girl caught it and stared at it before dismissing her weapons, knowing that they were hers now and forever, that she could summon them to her hand at whim. Before she pulled the thick cloak on.

Xem smiled "From this moment you exist as Hexlia, Sand shifter,to Organization XIII. I am Xemnas, the Superior."

A humorless spell of laughter spilled past the new members lips "Okay boss man lead the way"

Xemnas summoned a portal, chuckling when the newly named Hexlia breezed past him, confidently into the portal. Most didn't go through the portal unless forced.

Shaking his head the Superior followed at a more leisurely pace, she would be a very interesting addition to the Organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt his knees almost buckle under him as he his feet slammed into the ground, thanks to the Portkey he and his mother had taken to bring them to this place

Harry felt his knees almost buckle under him as he his feet slammed into the ground, thanks to the Portkey he and his mother had taken to bring them to this place.

Looking around Harry wondered if his school headmaster really is nuts, how can they find a single person in this place. All he can see is sky scrapper like buildings with nylon green lights and a strange moon.

Harry turned his attention to the sky again and saw nothing but purple, blue, black, and green hues in the sky. It was like looking at the universe without the clouds. But, looking up, he noticed something very out of the ordinary.

A large moon, outlined in gold, stood high above in the deep black sky. But what was out of the ordinary was that instead of the moon being shaped like a normal moon, like a circle, it had the appearance of a heart.

Suddenly black-gloved hands reached out of nowhere, grabbed his shoulders, and thrust him against the nearest building. Out of the shade from the night came a tall figure in a black cloak. Everything on him was black; except for the two silver chain draw strings hanging on his chest. A hood hid his face, but Harry could tell it was a man by his build.

"Harry Potter?" The man asked. His voice low, yet there was another tone to it, an almost friendly tone, covered by menace. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded at the sound of his name.

"Very well." He said darkly. " You and your mother come with me."

Leaving them no choice, the cloaked man brought his hand up.

In front of the small gathering, a black hole formed. Just looking at it Harry suddenly couldn't breathe. A dark almost menacing energy swirled about the odd portal making Harry extremely reluctant to go in the portal.

Relief ran through his body as he felt his mother place her arms about him, in a comforting yet lose hug, as she did he felt a shudder run through her body.

And then they were in the portal,

Turing around, he watched in shock as the darkness swept over him, and the man in the black cloak disappeared.

Harry's first journey through the realm of darkness was horrific, one he will never forget.

It was like the darkness was all over his body. It was almost as if he could get it off just by brushing it away. Soon however, it started snaking up his arms and legs, reaching his face.

It was like clouds or a ghost wrapping itself around him, trying mercilessly to suffocate him.

He tried to scream, forgetting his mother's presence for he could no longer feel her comforting grasp, but found that his voice was lost in his chest.

The snake of darkness wound around his neck and entered into him from any hole it could find. The helpless teenager found himself unable to breathe as it entered his lungs and conquered his body.

Then it ended, they were standing on solid ground, shark whiteness assaults their eyes, causing them to squint for a moment, as their eyes adjusted.

"What what was that thing?" Harry questioned aloud, knowing his mother wouldn't be unable to answer the question, yet hoping someone else would.

"A portal of Darkness" a male voice answered causing both Potters to jump

Harry's head whips to the left in search of the voices source, instantly realizing that he and his mother were no alone.

They stood beside a strange man, the man then took off his hood to reveal a mysterious face. His hair was silver, long in the back and short in the front. But what captivated Harry most were his bright amber eyes.

Hearing his mother gasp, Harry looked her direction, then seeing that she was looking up wards, she took in the floating chairs and the people seated on them, although the boy wizard couldn't make out faces, he could see that they were all clad in pj's

From above and to the left him, Harry heard someone clear his throat. Even with all the conversation going on before, the sound carried, and everyone fell silent. The room was set up so that number I's seat was the highest, number II's seat was to the left and slightly lower, then number III, then IV, ect., until you hit number XIII,. This way, it was almost like a spiral staircase of throne-like seats.

"Lady, and gentlemen, welcome. I'm glad you could all make it tonight," Xemnas said in an almost good-natured tone while pulling back his hood, his bronze eyes scanning the circular room with eleven other people, as though mentally taking attendance, clearly dismissing the fact it was two in the morning or that almost all of them members were wearing their pajamas

"Can someone please tell me WHY exactly we're here?" Axel asked, boredom in his voice. He sat back in his chair, hunched down with his arms crossed. His head was down, even as he watched the other members shift in their own seats.

Though it was always night here in The World That Never Was, the Organization members still found the time to sleep. They were Nobodies, not ghosts. The fact that they didn't have hearts didn't stop them from sleeping, eating, showering, and otherwise doing the same things any normal 'being' would do.

"Because Superior called a meeting?" Demyx answered from his seat across from Axel, looking to the pyro for a response.

Unlike everyone else, Demyx didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Saix had woken them all up just thirty minutes ago. He was, well…. bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Usually, the thought of Demyx with a tail would have made him laugh. Right now, it did nothing for his mood. Demyx's choice of sleeping attire also did nothing for his mood.

The musician was dressed in pants and an oversized shirt, both made of blue fabric, with bright red and yellow guitars on it.

Xemnas noticed that the Savage Nymph looked rather disgruntled, of not rather annoyed.

"Superior, this had better be important. No one should be up at this ungodly hour," the girl yawned, pointedly ignoring Axel and Demyx's conversation, her sleep clouded eyes stared at the sliver haired nobody whom watched them, before drifting to study the two figured standing below them, wonderment clear on their faces.

"I was up!" A guy with a dirty blonde mullet-style of hair said, beaming that the blonde haired woman who turned her icy glaze toward him, her lip curling, in distaste at the fact he seemed down right perky.

"You're always awake, Demyx!" She snarled. "So shut up before I shut you up"

"Can we please just get this over with?" A man with silver hair covering one eye said calmly.

The Superior nodded, "If you would all shut up, this meeting could end rather quickly"

Almost instantly silence reigned and all eyes traveled from Xemnas to the two strangers, curious to who it was, even Saix wanted to know.

"Let us get down to business"

"Yes please do Boss man" A soft femmine voice commented as a new person portaled into the room.

"About time you got here number VII" Xemnas commented calmly, glazing down at said member and their guests.

Lily and Harry spun about to stare incredulously at the face of the kid they had said goodbye to all those years ago.

Striking blue eyes watched them closely, set in a lightly tanned oval face and framed by a pair of slim silver rimmed glasses.A portion of her hair was midnight back, yet the underside of her hair seemed to be scarlet red, the silky strands that fell free around her to her waist, the rest tucked under the coat. She was dressed in a long black cloak with two metal chains dangling from the front of her hood which she had pulled back to reveal her face.

"Alixet had joined our ranks two years earlier, Axel, Marluxia I believe you remember her quite well, the reason her presence hasn't been made clear as she was working on a mission for me, she became YenSin's student, learning his ways and any information he might have had about us, but now she has joined us once again"

Xemnas paused again his eyes sweeping over them all again, before Demyx ported down from his chair, his eyes alight with joy as he lunged forward toward the still hooded Hexlia, the force of this action carrying them both to the floor.

"Your back," Demyx yelled, causing Alixet to cringe slightly, her face now free from it's shadows, while the rest of her body remained pinned under the water commanding musician, who seemed to have made it his goal to squeeze the breath from her lungs.

"Number IX get back to your seat, you two number V"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Axel turned his attention away from Roxas (with whom he'd been discussing the current situation), and looked to the girl—or rather, young woman—that Xemnas had announced as Number V.

She was tall, and lean, she looked like a swimmer. A mere look at her was all it took to realize that this was not a woman to play around with, not if you planned to escape with all of your limbs intact. She moved with the cat-like grace of a trained dancer. Her entire body was toned and subtly muscular; at first glance she seemed slender, but watching her move showed the supple strength hidden beneath her lightweight frame.

But what caught their attention the most was the were the four strange pink scars that raked from around the base of her neck, curling around her neck to disappear under her shirt, moving toward her shoulder, scars that had once been ugly gashes once now only added to her strange beauty. Revealed when her hair fell back from her neck, it also revealed a inky black collar tattooed around her neck.

Although currently her scars were shielded from view by Demyx

Oh yes Axel knew her, she was one of his two partner, and the one whom held his heart, or rather the ability to make him feel as though he had a heart.

Rich crimson eyes danced within a nicely tanned oval face as Hexlia grinned

"Demyx, you're crushing my ribcage, please get off"

With a smug smirk the red haired Pyro ported down beside the two, reaching down a black clad hand, he ripped the water wielder off Hexlia and threw him backward through a newly open dark door, which deposited the hydro rather roughly into his seat.

"Protective as always, aye Axy?" Number V questioned as the red head helped her off the floor, the pyro merely smirked.

"You two will have plenty of time to catch up later," Xemnas assured. "It grows late, and we still have not properly introduced ourselves. Axel, since you were so eager to talk to Roxas earlier, why don't we mix things up a little and start with you?"

Axel, who had ported both himself and Hex back up to his chair. "You got it Mr. Superior sir," he said. After wrapping his arms about Hexlia's slender form and smirking smugly at Marluxia and a 'ha, ha I have something you don't' in of way he spoke, "I'm not sure how high you can count to kid, Ma'am, but I'm number VIII, Axel, Flurry of the Dancing Flames." He lifted his right hand to his face and tapped his temple with his index finger. "Got it memorized?"

Harry felt his jaw twitch. Just because he was new here, the stupid flame-head

"Don't worry about Axel," number IX "He's not making in fun of you or anything, that's just his catch phrase." Number IX was smiling, his light brown hair done up like a rocker.

Axel reached down and punched number IX on the head.

"Ouch!" IX yelped, grabbing the back of his head.

Xemnas cleared his throat loudly.

Axel gave Xemnas an innocent look while Number IX glanced back and forth between Saïx and Xemnas looking a little sheepish. "Sorry boss," he weakly laughed. Still rubbing his head, he spoke, a goofy grin on his face. "Number IX. Name's Demyx." He posed dramatically and when he spoke again, his voice was dramatic and musical. "The Melodious Nocturne." A giant blue sitar appeared magically in his hands. He looked as if he were about to sing when the next member decided to introduce himself.

"Number X," his voice rumbled. He was a white blonde with a buzz cut, a mustache, and an earring in his left ear in the shape of the Nobody symbol. "Luxord, the Gambler of Fate."

"XI," came a man's voice from what could be mistaken as a woman's body. "Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."

"Larxene," giggled the female voice next to him. The next came out cold, "the Savage Nymph."

"Well, since you know the boss already, I guess it's my turn," the man with graying hair, an eye patch, and a nasty scar sitting to Xemnas' left said. "Xigbar. I'm the Freeshooter."

"Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer," said the guy with the wicked sideburns and dreadlocks.

"Vexen," said number IV. Roxas was relieved to see number IV was no longer staring at him like an object. "The Chilly Academic."

Hex smothered a yawn as she realized it was her turn "As you heard Xem, say I'm number V, Silent shifter"

"Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer," said the next member. Roxas couldn't help but notice the petulant stance of the Schemer. It was almost amusing.

"The Luna Diviner, Saïx." There was still no inflection in Saïx's voice. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if the man had actually felt emotions in his previous life. He was too calm.

Xemnas clapped his hands together and spoke, "Very well then, I believe that will be all for tonight. Oh and Number V, remain behind, the rest of you can go"

The Superior's words may have been flippant but everyone knew a dismissal when they heard it, So while Hex and Xemnas ported down towards the norms everyone else ported away, most likely back to bed.

Hex grinned as she noticed Axel remained slouched in his seat, before she turned her Crimson glaze back

'She was so much like me and Harry!' Lily thought confusedly. 'But then again, not really, bone structure, eye shape; even the nose was all the same! But, they combined together to different results. Harry's face was open, and more trusting. Her face wasn't so much as … open as Harry's.

The way she leaned indifferently against the doorframe, spoke of her casual elegance, and self-awareness. Her confidence was apparent in her stance, though in this case it might have been distaste.

All these, led to one person. Hallie Potter

And Lily would have given anything to hug her right now, but something told her that won't be the greatest thing to do.

Harry snapped his head back around to glaze at Hex, Harry returned her gaze, looking deep into her strange eyes. As they stared at each other, Harry realized just how strangely beautiful her eyes were. They were very clear crimson, but flecks of darker and lighter reds highlighted them, making them look like endless pools of burning fire.

They were like his mothers only a different colour.

And completely different from Lord Voldemort's

"Your staring"

Harry snapped back to reality at the sound of Hex's voice "Oh right sorry"

Hex shrugged and raked a hand through her hair, reveling that she had six ruby studs in her right ear, and a single silver flame shaped earring hanging in her left "Xenon picked a fight, he'll be in the infirmary wing for about a week. So why have I been called here Superior?"

Xemnas waved a almost dismissive hand in Lily and Harry's direction

"These people have came in search of young woman, a child they had lost years ago, a child they fear have died, they say that the only evidence they have that the child died was someone saying that they saw a small black creature attack the child before the child's body simply vanished along with the strange creatures.

They believe that the child might have survived and be brought here to receive training; they have described a child with waist black hair and shocking green eyes. Whom is Lily and Harry Potters daughter and sibling, Mrs Potter is the red haired woman and Harry is the child you so endearingly spoke to"

"What is it you wish I do with this information?" Hex questioned, as she studied her gloved hand in a bored manner

Xemnas shrugged casually, a slow smile crept onto the older man's face, as his eyes flickered up toward where Axel listened in, his smirk widening was the red head ported away "Your mother and brother will be spending the week here you'll leaving at the end of this time, your _partners_ is going with you, you may choose which one"

Hex eyes narrowed to mere slits, as her whole body shook "Don't you know what will happen, have you even thought- "

Xemnas's smile widened "There is little or no danger of that happening number V, my orders stand, now you are dismissed, oh and do try to keep them in one piece during their time here, they will be staying in a adjoined room to yours"

A scowl crept onto Hex's face, as she thrust herself away from the door, before her cold eyes swept over them a moment before she grasped a potter in each hand and ported them into her Quarters.

As soon as she dragged everyone through the portal the youngest potter doubled over, dry wrenching, while his mother staggered back to lean against the white washed wall behind them.

Sighing the female nobody looked about her quarters, the first thing her eyes were drawn to was a large living area. A white couch, and two similar chairs were placed on the wooden floor in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large screen T.V. set into the wall. One glance at the coffee table in front of the couch revealed the location of the remote control to it.

To the side there was small kitchen with an island with stools, and a small dining table next to that. Straight ahead was a wine red wall that possessed two, black doors on either end, aside from those few colours everything else was white.

The bedroom door on the right swung open, and a rather tall figure strolled out.

As the two hearted people recovered they stared at the new person. It was a boy.

No.

He was older then that, maybe eighteen or nineteen, older than Harry himself. With scarlet red hair, brighter then Ron's, that fell down his back in a messy, yet cool-looking spikes, to end just an inch past his shoulder blades.

He was handsome with a, lightly tanned complexion that looked nicely tanned. He was clad in tight clothing, black leather pants and no shirt, revealed his bare stomach as well as chest. Lean, hard and flat, he had a rippling six-pack of abs that any gymnast would envy. Although the skin was littered by the multitude of tattoos covering his flesh.

The designs were forever etched into the male teenager's elbows seemed vaguely familiar: circles radiating outward from the joint, ringed with exotic points.

"Chakram," the red haired male commented lazily, seemingly noticing the two Potters glaze. "They're chakrams."

"Ah," Harry said with a nod, a light blush staining his checks as he began noticing the other black tattoo's on the older boy

The numeral VIII tattooed there on the left, just over his heart.

The largest tattoo climbed up his ribs on the left side. It was also done in dark ink, a stylized picture of a fire crawling up the tan skin. It seemed to extend all the way down past his slim hip, where it disappeared under skintight black leather pants, which was the only article of clothing the said male was wearing.

The first thing Lily saw was the eyes, Intense, appearing to be emerald – these were the eyes of an angel. Perfect, faintly tanned skin with a sharp jaw line, pointed chin, high cheekbones and lips of a pale soft quality.

"So your back, the Superior finished chewing you out then?" The red head questioned, as a small smirk played on his lips "Oh what happened to them?"

Hex yawned "Shut it Pyro, oh and to answer your other question they had bad reaction to the dark portal."

"You Realize we're standing right here right" Harry burst out before blushing as three sets of eyes focused on him

"Harold James Potter" Lily scolded

Hex raised an eyebrow as she shared a look with her partner. "Axel met Lily and Harry Potter, their…. guests"

Lily frowned slightly but refrained from commenting

Axel raised an eyebrow, a low whistle flowing past his lips into the air

Hex raked a hand through her hair "Think you can take over for a moment Pyro, I need to-"

The redhead waved her on "There'll be a cup of coffee waiting"

The tired woman nodded and strolled past him, pausing for a moment at the entrance to the left hand door "They know nothing"

With this said the young teenager slipped into the room behind the dark door, closing it forcefully behind her.

Axel sighed before motioning towards the living room area, his arm pausing in line with the fire

With the slightest flick of his wrist a fire suddenly erupted into life, and began crackling merely

"Have a seat I'll grab us something to drink, tea and hot chocolate?"

At Lily and Harry's nods the red haired man vanished into the kitchen and after a few minutes returned carrying a tray ladled with drink and biscuits.

A couple of minutes later Hexlia reemerged, clad in a simple black shirt with a dragon embodied up the right sleeve and grey jeans, her feet still covered by the combat boots. Her hair hung completely free about her, shifting and shimmering with every movement, every breeze, just brushing her ankles.

In her left hand she held a simple black shirt, which she tossed in Axel's direction although the male red head made no motion to put it on let alone touch it.

The shadow shifter smiled briefly as she reached out to take the cup of what she knew to be coffee off her partner, only to raise an eyebrow as the male shook his head.

"Damn you" the younger of the two muttered as she shoved herself up out of her just flopped into seat waiting for Axel to settle into it, and an arm to look loosely about her waist before she settled down onto his lap, gingerly taking her cup, her hair being shifted to flow over a shoulder and pool on the floor "The couch won't bite"

Harry laughed as he flopped down onto the mentioned piece of furniture, ignoring his mother disapproving look as she sat down beside him, each of them taking a cup from the tray that now rested on the coffee table, placed there before Axel had made Hex move.

"How injured are you" Axel whispered in her ear, sending shivers down the young teenagers back and spreading goose bumps, although she tensed slightly then relaxed as Axel's gentle hand ghosted over her abdomen, reminding her ever so gently that she wasn't alone, they would follow her to hell and back if she asked it of the two of then, and even if she didn't. Hex tilted her shoulder back against Axel

"I'll heal"

Hex turned her dark glaze on her family, a small smirk-like smile played on her lips

"How long are they staying for?" Axel questioned softly

"A week"

The red haired grimaced "Ouch"

"What's happening between you two?" Lily questioned

Axel almost burst out laughing, but a prompt elbow in the ribs from Hex destroyed the notion "We're partners, been together for four years. Got it memorized"

Hex glanced at something behind the other Potters and groaned electing a laugh from Axel.

"Oh shut up, your most likely going to sleep in on me"

The male pouted "Hay I've been up longer, who was it that had to wake everyone and put up with Saix"

Hex smiled innocently "But think who was it that had fetch them"

Harry's mouth dropped open "That was you, you made us take that _thing_"

Axel blinked seeming slightly stunned before shrugging "Nobody knew it would have that kind of effect on you kid"

The green eyed teenager narrowed his eyes, trying to glare at the pryo yet only exceeding in pouting "I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen"

Axel smirked "And I'm nineteen so your still younger then me, hence a kid"

Hex rolled her eyes "I don't know who's worse, now if you'll excuse me it's 3 in the morning and I'd like some sleep before dealing with the other idiots that live here"

"Don't worry about the white colour either, we don't use the adjoin room so there was no reason to alter it" Axel commented as he and Hex rose "Leave the dishes the Dusks will get them"

"Dusks?" The red haired witch questioned as she too rose

Hex shook her head "A question for tomorrow, don't mind the morning guests"

This comment given the two red haired teenagers wandered from the room, leaving the Potters little choice but to retire to their own beds


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

Harry didn't wake up to comfortable silence the next day. Instead, he was awoken by shouting.

Hearing the raised voices, he shut his eyes tightly and covered his head with the pillow.

The words 'fire', 'flowers', and 'you idiot' fluttered through the walls and to his ears.

Harry groaned as he found himself withdrawing the pillow and listening, hearing a rather large crash, and it sounded at though it came from right outside the door to his suite.

There was a quick rush of many footsteps, and the simultaneous shouting of "AXEL!", before the footsteps took off running.

At the yelling of redhead's name, Harry groaned and sat up. Stretching, he rubbed his eyes and opened them, only to find himself staring at something slender and silver in color.

He jumped in surprised, as he grasp his glasses and jammed them on his face to make sure he was seeing right before letting out a short scream as he scrambled across the bed to where the windows were.

Okay fine he was a wizard but he was under age and couldn't perform magic outside of school

So caught up in his panic and thoughts Harry never noticed that he'd came to the edge of the bed in his rush, only when he hit the ground with a painful thump did he realized

Seconds passed as he tried to recover the breath that had escaped his lungs on impact, and did his best to ignore the dull pain in his back

A soft half groan, half moan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, froze he found the silver…_thing _watching him from the corner of the bed.

It turned its head—at least what Harry assumed to be its head—sideways a bit and continued to watch him, even though it lacked eyes. All it did was watch; it didn't attack, didn't run, didn't try to kill him where he lay defenseless on the floor, his wand still on the bedside table.

Before either being could do anything, though, a loud knock echoed through the rooms. Harry frowned, but quickly realized that someone was knocking on her door.

"Who's there?" The dark haired wizard called, keeping a close eye on the silver creature as he stood up and rubbed the back on his head.

He didn't hear the front door open, but a familiar voice came from just outside his bedroom door. "It's Hex; can I come in?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, still keeping his attention on the creature.

The door opened and Hex, dressed in the same black cloak outfit as she had on last night, walked in. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she took in the scene before her, after a moment a small grin formed on her lips

"Is everything alright?"

Harry took a moment before answering, "I woke up hearing shouts, and then found this," he pointed to the creature, "watching me."

Hex shook her head. "You, out,"

The creature turned to look at her, then disappeared.

"Thank you," Harry offered. "Now, what the hell was that thing?"

Hex watched him for a moment, before giving an answer "A Dusk,"

"A…what?" Harry asked, confusion in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet, rather obvious to the fact he was only wearing a pair of royal blue pj bottoms.

"A Dusk. A few spend their time around the Castle."

"But, why was this one in my room?"

"Dusks are curious things, sometimes. That one might be one of the few Demyx treats like a pet." Hex explained before suddenly turning on her heel and walking out of the room calling over her shoulder "Get dressed breakfast is ready"

By the time Harry stumbled into the main quarters of Hex's room, his mother was sitting sipping a cup that smelt a lot like coffee, while Hex lent casually against the couch, her glaze directed at the door

"What's going on, I heard someone yelling at Axel?" Harry questioned before smothering a yawn

Hex rolled her eyes

"five, four, three, two one"

As the young female finished the countdown the door burst open and Axel scrambled in, barley dodging the pale pink blade of a rather dangerous looking scythe, as he coiled with the couch and tumbled over it out of sight, a strange yelp following in assent

Lily bolted from her seat, her coffee forgotten as it overturned with the violent movement, her hand whisking out her wand, a spell on the tip of her tongue before a light and almost innocent sound and a shimmering flare of light stopped her.

Hex had left her place next to the couch and was now strolling purposely toward the still open door, a strange weapon grasped loosely in her hand, which she casually lifted to tap lightly against the scythes slender blade.

The weapon was rather beautiful if not a bit weird okay. It was definitely weird.

And it was definitely made of metal, but it's design, unique. It seemed to resemble both dark and light. Around its handle, it had what resembled an angel wing, and on the other side, a bats wing. At the end of the blade, the metal was shaped like a key, but one side of the crown shape formed a wing, and the other a sharp point, like a bat wing. It was a dark gray towards the bottom, splitting into one dark wing and one light one that served as hand protectors. It smoothed in an octagonal shape around the area around her hand, and a dark gray bar rested in-between it for her to hold. A key chain formed on the end of it, into a heart split in the middle. One side was black, the other white. In the middle was a fine gray line.

"Come now Xia you can't kill him" Hex purred at the other figure, he two was dressed in the black cloak, it seemed to be a uniform of sorts.

Harry stared up at the strange man, observing the same snake-like shape to his eyes as the Superior's . His hair fell in soft, slightly flared spikes, to just below his shoulders and was a fairly light shade of pink. A slim smile was currently upon his lips giving Harry the impression that he wasn't there to play nice.

'Xia' scoffed and in a fluttering of pale pink flower petals the dangerous weapon he had almost decapitated Axel vanished. "Pity this place would be a lot quieter without him"

Hex smirked as her weapon vanished in a flare of soft grey light "But a hell of a lot more boring, Oh Axel you can come out now Marluxia isn't going to kill you, although you might want to leave his precious plants alone for a while cause next time you two can finish this little lovers spat"

Axel growled as he emerged from behind the couch, his arms cross over his chest "I didn't do anything though, Demyx started it"

Hex sighed before shrugging and turning her head in Lily and Harry's direction "oh Mrs Potter you can relax'

Lily lowered her wand as small frown on her face as she did so "Hexlia please call me Lily, you are after all my daughter"

The young nobody sighed softly as she shook her head, "No my somebody was your daughter not me"


End file.
